The present disclosure relates generally to printers and methods for controlling power consumption of the printers.
Printers may use electrical energy to drive motors and actuators, heat elements, and to power computer processors and displays. Satisfaction of a printer user may be related to the amount of time to complete a print job after it has been sent from a computer. Some printers have an electrical power supply that is sized to provide power to sustain continuous printing at a maximum print speed.